1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame having rotatable temples, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a spectacle frame having rotatable temples, which is configured in such a way as to allow the temples to be rotated in an axial direction and leftward and rightward directions, whereby, even when spectacles are worn for a lengthy period of time, the spectacles do not cause pain and/or discomfort on the top of the ear and the curved portion of the ear, and instead, enable a wearer to manually adjust the temples to accomplish a proper fit and wearing comfortableness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, spectacles are divided into corrective spectacles for correcting myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, presbyopia, etc., and protective spectacles for protecting the eyes from injurious radiation such as intensive light, ultraviolet rays, infrared rays or the like, dust, or physical dangerousness.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view illustrating a construction of conventional spectacles. As can be readily seen from FIG. 1, the spectacles have a pair of lenses 1 each of which has a degree of power suitable for a wearer""s eye, and a spectacle frame. The spectacle frame includes a pair of rims 2 into which the pair of lenses 1 are respectively fitted and a pair of temples 3 which are respectively connected to the pair of rims 2. The pair of rims 2 are integrally connected with each other by at least one bridging member. Also, a pair of arms are directly welded to the pair of rims 2, respectively. The pair of arms respectively carry a pair of pads which are rested on the wearer""s nose. Free ends of the pair of temples 3 are fitted over and around the wearer""s ears.
The spectacle frame which is composed of the rims 2 and the temples 3, is manufactured and marketed separately from the lenses 1. Since an aesthetic appearance of the wearer""s face can be favorably or adversely influenced by a shape and a color of the spectacles, it is regarded as important to properly select shape and color of the spectacles.
The conventional spectacle frame constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, since the pair of temples 3 can be folded in an inward direction and are prevented from being folded in an outward direction while merely having predetermined elasticity, if the spectacles are worn for a lengthy period of time, as the curved portions of the wearer""s ears are pressed by the free ends of the temples 3, pain and/or discomfort can be caused.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a spectacle frame having rotatable temples, which is configured in such a way as to allow the temples to be rotated in an axial direction and leftward and rightward directions, whereby, even when spectacles are worn for a lengthy period of time, the spectacles do not cause pain and/or discomfort on the top of the ear and the curved portion of the ear, and instead, enable a wearer to manually adjust the temples to accomplish a proper fit and wearing comfortableness.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a spectacle frame including rims which respectively surround lenses and are rested on a wearer""s nose and temples which are fitted over and around the wearer""s ears, the spectacle frame comprising: a first spring disposed in each temple, each temple having an upper end and a lower end which is rotatably connected with the upper end, the upper end of each temple being defined with a first fastening groove in which one end of the first spring is fastened to the upper end, and the lower end of each temple being defined with a second fastening groove in which the other end of the first spring is fastened to the lower end, whereby the lower end of each temple can be rotated about an axis thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the upper end of each temple is formed, adjacent to a place where the upper end is connected with a rim portion by means of a screw, with a stepped portion which is inclined downward from an inner surface toward an outer surface of the temple, and the rim portion is formed, adjacent to the place where the rim portion is connected with the upper end of the temple by means of the screw, with a projection which is inclined downward from an inner surface toward an outer surface of the rim portion, so that the projection of the rim portion faces the stepped portion of the temple, whereby the temple can be rotated about the screw in inward and outward directions within respective predetermined angles while the stepped portion of the temple and the projection of the rim portion are engaged with or disengaged from each other.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a second spring and a biasing plate are disposed in the rim portion, in a manner such that the second spring applies, through the biasing plate, elastic force to the upper end of the temple when the upper end of the temple is rotated about the screw in the inward and outward directions.